


兄弟

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 努德内哥哥的回忆。





	兄弟

“兄弟是在另一个时间出生的自己。”

仿佛是晚间散步时偶然踢到块石子，或是享用奶油面包时咬到未发酵的面粉块，雅姆贝德家的次子偶然间看到这句话，顿觉今夜的好心情都如同戛然而止的乐曲般散尽难寻。

他胃口败坏地合上那本讲述兄弟情意的精装书，盯着那烫金的封面看了又看，最终将它远远地扔在书房的角落里，与那张许久未有人坐过的沙发为伴。

兄弟。男人像咀嚼玉米粥里的麸皮那样细细咀嚼着这个词，滑稽与嘲讽在他的脸上找到登场的舞台,像跳双人舞的空中飞人那样相依不舍。

对于雅姆贝德家这样的下级贵族家庭而言，兄弟从来都不是相亲相爱的代名词，而是世上最具威胁的敌人所使用的伪装。

他有一位注定会继承家族一切的兄长，天生就备受命运的宠爱，就连发色都比自己更深，看上去自带庄重可靠的气质。而自己不过比他晚出生几年，却只能跟在他的后面，成为爵位继承的备用品，如同贵妇人们藏在裙摆里的别针，可能直到世界末日都轮不到展示出场的机会。

可他理解这种无可奈何，贵族家庭的祖荫若想延续到后辈，就不得不遵守既定的规则，长子继承制可以保证财富积累不经世代更替流散，他今日能享此衣食无忧，便是先祖们恪守规训的结果。

这其中自然也包括长兄作为未来的家主，所自有的先决权威，自己身为弟弟对他表示服从，也是情理之中的事情。

真要说的话，雅姆贝德家的次子觉得自己的弟弟要可憎得多。

虽然长子已然既定将会继承爵位与几乎全部的财产，然次子只要足够幸运也可获得少许遗赠，如某处遥远荒芜却有潜力的田地，或是破败不堪却建筑完好的别墅。家族中不是没有疏于管理却尚可经营的产业，他长久以来努力地表现出色，便是寄希望于自己可以多少获得些立业的机会。

而那个不该出生的弟弟，他对长兄而言构不成威胁——反正最先出生的无论如何都会获得盘子里的蛋糕，却会跟自己争夺蛋糕上流下的奶油与碎末，像个不招人喜欢的窃贼那样夺走自己对未来的规划。

贵族家族很少会因为继承人的增多就减少长子的份额，毕竟食之无味弃之可惜的产业就那么寥寥几处，雅姆贝德家的次子明白，最终遭受损失的只会是自己。

所以他从自己的弟弟呱呱坠地起的那刻就开始诅咒他，他讨厌他比自己还稍浅些的亚麻色头发，憎恶他那总是呓语着什么的圆嘟嘟的嘴唇，视他那双祖母绿般亮晶晶的眼睛为自己的眼中钉。

母亲为了哄他安睡甚至很久都没跟自己讲睡前故事，是的，弟弟从出生起就在与他展开争夺，从母亲的睡前故事开始。

他对自己的弟弟恨之入骨，自然也不会阻止哥哥对那孩子行驶某些自己乐见的权力。早在弟弟出生前，他便尝过这种权力的滋味，他可不希望自己的可爱弟弟错过这种特别的感受。更何况如今他已从承受者变成施予者，兄长愿意慷慨地与自己分享这种乐趣，他当然没有推辞或拒绝的理由。且由于他曾经也扮演过弟弟如今承担的角色，换位思考让他在这方面的造诣远超过他的兄长，常因别出心裁被未来的家主夸耀。

雅姆贝德家的次子认为弟弟应该早些明白兄弟间的权力关系，这样大家都能过得舒服。他想起自己当初也曾因兄长对待自己的方式而迷惑，却乖顺得毫无反抗地承受来自哥哥的教训，因此他认为如今自己对弟弟做相同的事情也是天经地义。

不同的是，这个小家伙似乎比自己愚钝许多，他无论如何都无法理解兄弟间的相处模式，总是圆睁着那双眼睛哭泣，他的绿色眼睛里带着些许蓝调，跟自己和哥哥都不同，看起来格外不像兄弟，难以对他产生亲近感。

等弟弟到了不再总是用哭来解决问题的年龄，雅姆贝德家的次子又发现父母对弟弟的培养简直宽松得过分。伯爵竟然没有给他请家庭教师，没有像教育自己和哥哥那样安排数不清的课程。在自己被剑术、礼仪、修辞等课程折磨得心烦气躁的时候，弟弟却可以在家里四处乱跑，或者躲在阁楼里无忧无虑地看书。那孩子有时甚至会好奇地趴在窗台，看着自己狼狈的样子微笑，惹得被注视的人心里无名火起。

弟弟也不需要跟随父母参加上流社会的派对。若有人问起为何总不见他们家的幼子出席场合，伯爵夫妇早些年会推说他年幼尚不知礼，过些年则表情遗憾地解释道，那个孩子性格内向，素来怕生，不愿见人，而家人也不愿勉强他。

虽然眼不见心不烦是件好事，可一想到自己不得不在舞会上恪守各种繁琐的礼节，而弟弟却可以独自在家自由欢畅地玩耍，如影子般跟在长兄身后的次子就不免心生怨怼，在脑海中反复想象回家去收拾那个讨厌孩子的场景以打发无聊的时间。

大部分时候，他都会将灵感付诸于行动。

偶然间的某次福至心灵，雅姆贝德家的次子想通一件事，弟弟没有经受过那些枯燥课程的洗礼，也就意味着他将来不会有能力与自己竞争。可他在暗自庆幸的同时，依然嫉妒那个孩子看起来轻松自由的生活。他看弟弟越来越不顺眼，到最后竟然连对方躲起来安静阅读的小小背影都令他感到如刺在眼。

这种痛苦一直持续到弟弟被送往圣恩达利姆神学院修习才宣告终结。

那是雅姆贝德家的次子此生最开心的时光，他觉得自己所愿得偿，即使兄长把无处安放的权威欲重新施加在他的身上，他也并未因此怀念那个曾替自己承受这些的弟弟。

他对哥哥有着天生的敬畏，懂事之后起便没有违抗过他的意志，而自己的弟弟却从未对自己表现出相同的恭顺，想起来便让他感到愤愤不平。

此后漫长的几年里，他几乎快要忘记自己还有个弟弟，父母从未分享过家书，而他自己更不可能费心去写，兄长则要忙着在上流社会中出人头地。未来的家主那时已经到了可以考虑谈婚论嫁的年纪，正跟社交圈里的那些名媛千金周旋得不亦乐乎，却不知为何总是铩羽而归，依然保持着单身，连带着自己这个做弟弟的也被耽误，不能先于他考虑婚事。反而是将要成为圣职者的幼子不需要操心这个问题，在他看不见的地方享受着令人嫉恨的洒脱。

甚至洒脱到了当真忘记自己仍是雅姆贝德家一员的程度。

那家伙明明身处教皇厅这个近水楼台，却活得如隐者般消极避世，整日沉迷于乱七八糟的研究，懒得参与上级圣职者的竞争，更对自己家族的需求视若无睹，自私到了令人忍无可忍的地步。

他本可以有无数的机会为自己的家族争取利益，却偏偏不肯费心报答父母的养育，雅姆贝德家的次子每每思及此，都觉得是自己与兄长昔日疏于提点弟弟关于奉献的美德，以致于他如此操行缺失。

而后想要补上这课则为时已晚，他和兄长们已经试过了，弟弟如今冥顽不化，无论说什么都是油盐不进的样子，更可恶的是，他们兄弟俩联手竟然还打不过看起来羸弱单薄的弟弟，天知道为什么一个圣职者会修习那么可怕的魔法。

公允而言，弟弟也不是完全没有给家里带来过荣誉，他蒙召成为苍穹骑士之后，家族也曾因此在上流社会中风光一时。近嗣中有人担任教皇近卫的家族，从来都是皇都贵族与商贾争先巴结的对象。

他们以为这么做可以为自己带来某种便利，雅姆贝德家的次子表面上应对得体，心里却在暗暗嘲笑着，那些说着奉承话的人哪知道自己的弟弟是个连自己家族都漠不关心的人，怎么可能为他们去行什么方便？

长兄倒是对此满不在乎，他认为只要那些人不知情便无所谓。他很好地继承了父亲的外貌与性格，就连思维模式都如出一辙，是个天生的贵族，也是个精明的经营者。让雅姆贝德家的次子不得不承认，果然应该由他来领导这个家族。

可惜，弟弟的荣耀就如他那些可怕的魔法里释放出来的流星般转瞬即逝，雅姆贝德家还没有凭借他的身份做够文章，就很快因他的缘故遭受教皇阴谋的牵连，差点失去在新生伊修加德的立足之地。

雅姆贝德并不是泽梅尔那样的大家族，不像他们有着千年的根基和积累，枝繁叶茂开散在伊修加德的各个角落，不用担心因为族内某个人的行差踏错而遭受覆灭危机。男爵只是伊修加德贵族阶级里十分微不足道的头衔，雅姆贝德这样的下级贵族家庭稍有不慎便会如即将燃尽的蜡烛熄灭于寒流之中。

所以他们将幼子的身后事料理得小心谨慎，既没有去教皇厅认领他的遗物，也没有为他在家族的墓园中设立墓碑。

面对他人的闲言碎语，男爵和两个儿子纷纷表现得痛心疾首，遗憾地说那个孩子从小就性格古怪，早年便离家独自修习，他想什么或是做什么，家人都一慨不知。

然而，不管他们如何努力地撇清关系，雅姆贝德这个姓氏都将会因为弟弟的缘故在史书中被与罪恶和阴谋书写在同侧，即使整个永恒湖的水解冻倾泻，也都无法将这个污点洗刷干净。

弟弟从出生那刻起给家人所添的麻烦已是繁如星斗，哪知他死去前还会留下如此的遍地狼藉，真是从头至尾都可恶至极。

手里杯中的酒不慎倾覆少许，红色的液体在胸口浇灌出玫瑰，在熨烫整齐的衬衣上流淌出红色的溪流。雅姆贝德家的次子意识到自己今晚在那个家伙身上浪费了太多思绪，必定是那句该死的话勾起了不好的回忆，否则自己绝不会莫名其妙想起他来。

站起身时他感到有些头晕，像是酒精在血液中起了奇妙的反应，又好像不是。

管他呢。雅姆贝德家的次子将杯中残酒毫不浪费地饮净，他觉得身上黏湿得难受，急于换身干净衣服，走到镜子前却恍惚得差点将里面的人影看错，定了定神之后又喃喃自语地确认着什么。

自始至终，弟弟在家族中所获得的，除了雅姆贝德这个姓氏外再无其他。

所有兄长不要的东西最后都会是自己的。想到这里，雅姆贝德家的次子露出得意的微笑，他明白自己才是这场角逐最后的胜利者。

2018-12-07


End file.
